Day 255
by SparksIntoFlames
Summary: Another one-shot. I decided to try and re-create the scene from the game then kinda played with it at the end. I'm practicing my skills a bit before I upload the next chapter to my other story, "So Much for Forever." Flames and constructive criticism is very welcomed on this one so PLEASE read and review.


**Day 255**

* * *

Roxas sat patiently on the edge of the train tower slowly licking at his ice cream and waiting for Axel and Xion to return from their latest mission. Today was fairly simple, just more heart collecting and things seemed to be returning to normal for the three friends.

"You're early." That deep familiar voice ringed through the air and Roxas smiled turning to the red head.

"No, you're just late." He responded with a smirk. Axel grinned at the blonde's response and plopped down next to him on the ledge. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while just enjoying each other's company before Roxas decided to speak again.

"Today makes 255…" he said with a content sigh. Axel glanced at the boy confused and chewing on his licked clean ice cream stick, "What's that about?" he asked Roxas.

"It's been that many days… since I first joined the organization." Roxas paused for a moment then sighed again. "Man, time flies." This brought a smiled to the pyro's face as he waved the stick at Roxas.

"So you got the number memorized, do ya?"

Roxas chuckled and stared down at his ice cream, "Yeah, have to hang on to something right? It's not like I have memories from before the organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie." A hand roughly gripped his shoulder and pulled him out of his thoughts; he jumped a bit and looked up at Axel who was faking a great look of concern.

"Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on!" he shouted cheerily at he patted Roxas' back. "You're still kinda a zombie!"

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas playfully smack his hand away and the two started laughing. When they calmed down again Axel looked off into the horizon and smiled.

"Hey Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red." The boy looked up at his friend and noticed his shining eyes as Axel continued, "You see light is made up of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." Roxas smirked and elbowed Axels arm.

"Like I asked, know-it-all!" the two erupted in a fit of laughter for a few minutes before the silence settled again. Axel leaned back on the ground with his feet propped up and relaxed enjoying the boys' presence. Meanwhile Roxas was noticing how the sun was starting to disappear and Xion still wasn't there.

"Seriously, where is she?" he asked himself more than anything as he turned towards the stairs. Axel's content smiled faded as he sat up and sighed.

"Roxas… I'm not sure she's gonna show today." His frown deepened and Roxas immediately went into defensive mode. "Did she collapse again?" the blonde asked worriedly tuning his whole body to face Axel.

"She…" Axel began but changed his mind almost instantly. "… What didn't you hear? She got sent on a really important mission. Pretty cool, huh?" Roxas apparently bought the lie since he didn't protest.

"Oh… So when is she coming back?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how well she does her job, right?"

"Hn, fair enough." Roxas simply dropped the subject but he didn't believe it. Something was wrong and Axel wasn't telling him what it was.

"I- I'm leaving… I have missions I need to sleep for." He mumbled as he stood up ice cream forgotten and melting on the ledge as he brought up a portal and left. Axel sat there for a moment contemplating. He knew he was losing the kids trust and he was worried about that familiar feeling he once had for Saix. No, it wasn't Saix; he had that feeling for Isa. He remembered when they were somebodies, when they both had hearts and everything was okay. He remember being in love with his best friend and he remember that kid Ventus. Axel snorted at the thought of the other spikey haired teen.

"That was a good fight…" Axel said to the air. "Roxas…" he mumbled the name and sighed again. He couldn't deny it, heart or no heart the feelings were the same. He loved Roxas. With that realization Axel was terrified he wasn't supposed to love anyone. Saix was right he was too attached. He needed to distance himself from the blond before somebody really got hurt. Somebody… Is it even possible for a Nobody to be emotionally hurt?

Roxas walked into his room and sniffed back the water that threatened to spill over his cheeks again. He was worried about Xion but he finally started to notice things about axel. The red head was like a totally different person.

_Now Axel's Acting Weird_

_ I had ice cream with Axel after work today but Xion didn't show._

_Axel said she got sent on an important mission, but he wouldn't look at me_

_when he said it. I've been wondering what's wrong with Xion all this time;_

_but now that I stop and think about it. Axel's not himself either._

Roxas thought back to a few months ago when he and Xaldin had visited the Beast Castle and he first learned about love. When he had asked Axel the red head tried to explain but failed. He settled with you had to have a heart to understand. 'But I'm not supposed to have a heart.' he thought to himself. He then remembered what Axel had asked him a few weeks prior to that day.

"_Roxas… Are you really sure that you don't have a heart?"_

Those words wrung loud in the blondes head and he suddenly felt heaviness in his chest. He felt something!

"Nobodies aren't supposed to have a heart; they just don't." he said to himself, but another voice answered him, one that he didn't remember ever hearing, but at the same time sounded so familiar.

"But maybe _**you**_ do." The voice told him.

* * *

**A/n: In all honesty I'm not sure what this was. I guess I'm just practicing. Obviously the quotes aren't mine and neither are the characters, and basically this scene. It's pretty straight out of the game, just trying to recreate and add a bit. But I'm trying to get my mind set on So Much for Forever since lately I've been (slightly, unnaturally, but only a tiny bit) obsessed with L4D… Okay so I'm hooked on that. But I'm trying! I'm going to work more on chapter 8 after I upload this and hopefully it'll be up tomorrow evening if not tonight. Thanks for your support guys~! Here are hearts and 'special' brownies for all. XD**


End file.
